Un abrazo, una vida
by Gonzalo Flores
Summary: Una pequeña historia ambientada en las sangrientas batallas de Kyoto.


UN ABRAZO, UNA VIDA 

"¿Me estoy muriendo?"..

"¿Aún sigo con vida?"..

"¿En dónde me encuentro?"..

"¿Por qué las estrellas se ven borrosas?"..

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí?"..

"¿Qué es lo que sucede a mi alrededor?"..

"¿Por qué no siento nada?"..

"¿Por qué nadie contesta mis preguntas?".."¿De quién es ese rostro que apareció súbitamente frente a mí?"  
"Creo reconocerlo... me resulta muy familiar"  
"¿Por qué está sufriendo?...¿Por qué tiene los ojos húmedos?...¿Por qué está gritando?...¿Y por qué no la puedo escuchar?"..  
"¿Realmente no la puedo escuchar?"...

"K"

"...a"

"...m"

"...b"

"...e"

"...i".

--¡Kambei¡Reacciona! Vamos, grandote. No me dejes sola. Me lo prometiste.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me volvieron todas las sensaciones juntas al cuerpo. Sentí un gran dolor que me partía el alma, y no tardé en darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba.  
--¿Por qué...tardaste...tanto?  
El rostro de Ryoko se iluminó al verme reaccionar. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus bellos ojos marrones y se posaron sobre sus finos labios que dibujaban una amplia sonrisa.  
--Me diste un gran susto, tonto. Si morías¿a quién le iba a presumir mi misión cumplida?  
--No te alegres tanto...que esto recién empieza.  
Mi voz se iba apagando a medida que pronunciaba las palabras. Aunque no sabía en realidad de dónde provenía, el intenso dolor que me acosaba apenas me dejaba respirar.  
Cuando logré sentarme con mucho esfuerzo, mi compañera observó con horror mi espalda.  
--Rayos--simplemente exclamó.  
Incliné mi cabeza para mirar por encima de mi hombro y advertí la aureola deforme y roja que manchaba el sitio en el que estaba echado.  
--Tienes un gran corte en la espalda--dijo Ryoko, con preocupación--¿Puedes caminar?  
Hice un intento por incorporarme, pero me faltaron las fuerzas necesarias. Ella me tendió entonces su pequeña mano, me levantó de un salto y dejó que mi pesado cuerpo se apoyara en su hombro. En ese momento me acordé de casi todo lo que había acontecido, pero no pude recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.  
--¡Saji!...¿Dónde...?--le pregunté.  
--Allí.  
Me señaló a un cuerpo sangrante e inerte que yacía a unos pocos pasos de donde estábamos.  
--Finalmente, hiciste justicia. Cumpliste tu venganza--dijo, con un tono triste en sus palabras--Pero a qué precio.  
Ryoko me abandonó unos instantes para ir a buscar mi espada que se hallaba clavada en la garganta de Saji, depositándola luego en la saya aferrada a mi cinturón.  
--Estaba listo...para cualquier.  
--¿Por qué no piensas en los que todavía estamos vivos al menos una vez!  
Su enojo me sorprendió. Siempre había desaprobado la ira que despertaba en mí los dolorosos recuerdos de mi pasado, pero nunca antes me lo había demostrado de tal manera.  
Durante unos segundos permanecí en silencio mientras caminaba apoyado en su tibio cuerpo.

--Déjame--le dije--Sólo...te estoy retrasando. Además,...no creo...que pueda salir de ésta.  
--No digas estupideces, has salido de peores situaciones. La residencia del doctor Murabi no está lejos de aquí.  
El esfuerzo de Ryoko por aparentar ser ruda en un momento así era conmovedor. La conocía muy bien como para saber que por dentro la estaba consumiendo la angustia.  
En otros tiempos, sus sentimientos no me hubieran importado para nada. Gran parte de mi vida había compartido las ideas machistas de la mayoría de la población masculina de mi país. Pensaba que las mujeres sólo eran la compañía que necesitaba un hombre para pasarla bien, para que le den descendencia y para llevar a cabo tareas que eran indignas para un samurai. Pero la convivencia con mi difunta esposa fue modificando progresivamente mis pensamientos retrógrados, y la ayuda espiritual que me proporcionó Ryoko tiempo después cambió mi visión totalmente.  
--La sangre tiñe todos los rincones de la ciudad. Por donde sea que mire, la muerte lo envuelve todo. No encuentro una verdadera razón para toda esta matanza. Ni la defensa del Imperio ni la supuesta revolución la ameritan. Perdemos todo. Perdemos todos. Nadie gana.  
La voz monocorde de mi compañera apenas cubría los gritos lejanos y los sonidos metálicos que producían las katanas al colisionar en el corazón de un combate no muy lejano. Mi inclinación belicosa siempre había contrastado con su forma de pensar más liberal y sólo me permitía ver una versión borrosa de la realidad, pero debido a la situación crítica comencé a coincidir con sus ideales.  
--Sólo...debes pensar...en defenderte ahora.  
--No hables, concentra tus fuerzas en mantenerte despierto solamente.  
La debilidad presente en mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos revueltos no permitieron que me percatara anteriormente del estado corporal de quien me sostenía. --Estás...herida.  
En efecto, una mancha rojo oscuro se alojaba en el costado izquierdo de su extraño kimono azul y blanco. Ryoko me dirigió una mirada de indiferencia cuando oyó mis palabras.  
--Es solo un rasguño--dijo, mientras sonreía tímidamente.  
--No me dijiste...cómo te fue en la misión--exclamé, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
--Intenté decírtelo, pero estabas muy ocupado muriéndote--sonrió más abiertamente-- El ejército rebelde pronto será historia. Con la información precisa de Inawa, sorprendí a uno de sus espías informantes en el local de comidas y lo liquidé tal cual era el plan; pero el desgraciado, antes de quebrarlo para que hable, me dejó un recuerdo en mi costado. La información les llegó a nuestro escuadrón y ahora, como habrás escuchado, la batalla para contrarrestar la ofensiva está en pleno auge.  
Una de las principales razones de la reclusión de mujeres por parte del ejército imperial era la estrategia del ataque sorpresivo. Los revolucionarios nunca pensarían que una persona de sexo femenino, generalmente relegadas a tareas domésticas o de diversión sexual, osaría enfrentar a espadachines expertos; por lo que el efecto confusión siempre jugaría a favor. Además, podrían portar todo tipo de armas blancas pequeñas camufladas entre los accesorios de su vestimenta. Aunque éste no era el caso de Ryoko. Ella llevaba puesto siempre un particular vestuario que incluía un par de espadas kodachi enfundadas en su espalda. Cuando tenía que cumplir misiones de asesinatos discretos, se cubría con una especie de capa blanca con capucha.  
--¿Y...volviste por mí?  
--Sabía que abandonarías el campo de batalla y vendrías a consumar tu guerra personal.  
La gente dice que cuando se está cerca de la muerte, los recuerdos de tu vida se abalanzan todos juntos dentro de tu mente. Personalmente, preferiría que no fuera así. Ver nuevamente el rostro de mi esposa y de mis hijos calcinados en mi morada hace ocho años; enterarme de que esa agresión que recibió toda la villa en donde nací fue deliberadamente planeada por un sector de los revolucionarios dispuestos a acabar con los más grandes dojos de entrenamiento para samurais que se hallaban allí; enfrentarme cara a cara con el estratega de ese movimiento y no poder vencerlo, dejándome él al borde de la muerte; son todos acontecimientos que cambiaron mi forma de ser para siempre y que no quisiera volver a evocar.  
Muchas veces me pregunté porqué Saji me dejó vivir luego de nuestro encuentro, pero el infierno que padecí luego de que mis heridas cicatrizaron me dio la respuesta. Mi enemigo fue más cruel de lo que me había imaginado.  
Al volver atrás en mi vida, debería destacar ampliamente al excepcional ser humano que me llevaba en hombros por este camino sangriento. Ryoko me conoció en el peor momento de mi existencia. Me encontraba bajo el mando de un capitán de escuadrón que ya me creía insano, luego de que me degradaran por desobedecer órdenes en varias oportunidades. Ella le devolvió a mi alma la alegría que se había llevado la tragedia, y en sus brazos pude descargar todas las lágrimas contenidas bajo un semblante sombrío e impenetrable. Con un abrazo suyo murió mi tendencia suicida y renació el brillo en mi ser.  
Al pasar el tiempo, encontré en ella no sólo a una compañera de vida sino también a una excelente discípula. Su madurez para el aprendizaje era admirable para su corta edad, y su fortaleza de espíritu, que compensaba su debilidad física, cambió definitivamente mi modo de pensar sobre el sexo opuesto.  
Llegando a una esquina, detuvimos nuestra marcha cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tres espadachines nos esperaban a unas cuantas casas de distancia. No parecía que ellos fueran a dejarnos avanzar más. Los dos los miramos fijamente por unos cuantos instantes antes de que se rompa el silencio.  
--¡Déjenos pasar!--gritó Ryoko con firmeza.  
Los tres espadachines no sólo que no se movieron ni un paso, sino que además desenfundaron sus espadas casi al mismo tiempo.  
El brillo lunar danzó sigilosamente por el filo de las armas.  
--Cargo a alguien gravemente herido. Tengan algo de honor y retírense.  
--Ustedes no harían eso por nosotros--dijo el de la derecha.  
--Ninguno de ustedes debe quedar vivo. Como patriota no puedo dejar que se vayan--exclamó el que se encontraba en el centro.  
Ellos estaban blandiendo sus largas katanas en una forma de esgrima convencional mientras que sus miradas no reflejaban piedad alguna.  
Ryoko frunció el entrecejo y lentamente me depositó en el suelo.  
--Vete con...el escuadrón, que yo los enfrento--le dije mientras intentaba reincorporarme sin mucho éxito.  
--¡Quédate acá que ya vuelvo!  
--No..., no dejaré que.  
--¡No te muevas de aquí o te asesino yo misma!  
Debo confesar que su expresión y el increíble ki que desató en ese momento me inquietaron.  
Mi discípula me dejó atrás y se encaminó pausadamente hacia ellos. Con movimientos lentos, llevó sus manos hacia las sayas que adornaban su espalda y extrajo de ellas dos pequeñas espadas situadas en forma contraria una con otra. Se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de sus adversarios y su cuerpo tomó una postura bastante extraña para ellos: permaneciendo inmóvil, bajó la cabeza y abrió totalmente los brazos, quedándose como si estuviera crucificada, con una kodachi en cada mano. Enseguida advertí el golpe de esgrima para múltiples contrincantes que intentaría aplicar. Yo se lo había enseñado. Básicamente se trataba de rapidísimos movimientos que aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad utilizando los impulsos producidos por las colisiones de espadas que se manifestaban en el combate.  
--No vayas a llorar, niña, que esto no te va a doler--dijo con cinismo el que se encontraba a su izquierda.  
--Mírenme a los ojos.  
Ryoko levantó la vista y les lanzó una aterrorizante mirada amenazadora.  
--...y contemplen a mi otro yo.  
El combate duró menos de diez segundos. Las katanas de los espadachines quedaron clavadas en las paredes de las viviendas de alrededor; sus cuerpos, partidos al medio, ensombrecieron aún más el paisaje y, finalmente, una nueva mancha roja gigante se fundió con las tantas que exponía la calle. En ese momento, y por todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahí, supe que ella ya no era más mi aprendiz, que yo ya no podría instruirla en nada y que las pocas enseñanzas que le había infundido las había asimilado con exactitud.  
Mientras caminaba hacia mí, limpiando la sangre de sus espadas con la tira azul que lucía su cintura, se escucharon grandes estruendos a lo lejos, como explosiones.  
--Como dijiste anteriormente, Kambei, ésto recién comienza.  
--Ryoko, tu cara.  
Su belleza en el rostro se vio deteriorada por el profundo corte que se alojaba en su mejilla derecha.  
--Bueno, de ahora en adelante no seré tan bonita, pero viviré--dijo, con una sonrisa fingida.  
Por todo lo que habíamos visto y pasado en el día, no sé de dónde sacaba ánimos para seguir aparentando simpatía. Cuando, un día antes, nos ordenaron los trabajos peligrosos que debíamos efectuar, ella sólo me despidió con una sonrisa y me hizo prometerle que nos volveríamos a ver, pase lo que pase.  
Con algo de esfuerzo, nuevamente me apoyé en su hombro y proseguimos nuestro camino. No habíamos transitado mucho cuando verdaderamente comencé a sentir que mis fuerzas me abandonaban por completo. Fue entonces cuando miré a Ryoko a los ojos.  
--Ryo..., sabes...que te quiero¿no?  
Ella se percató al instante de la situación.  
--No, no, no, no me hagas esto. No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo. Falta muy poco para llegar.  
--Únete al escuadrón...y protégete a ti misma. Nada más importa. Prométeme tú ahora...que vivirás feliz, triunfemos...o no.  
--Vamos, no digas idioteces--su voz nuevamente empezó a aflautarse--ya estamos llegando. Vas a estar bien.  
--No...sabes mentir--dije, luego de esbozar una pequeña y dolorosa sonrisa.  
Ryoko divisó a alguien delante nuestro oculto entre las sombras y volvimos a detenernos. Aquella figura se mantenía inmóvil sin mostrar su aspecto a la luz de la luna, aguardando nuestras acciones. Mi compañera no fue tan paciente como en la anterior ocasión.  
--¡Si quieres seguir con vida, no te interpongas en nuestro camino!--dijo, con ojos húmedos, a punto de liberar alguna tímida lágrima.  
Por largos segundos, quien nos cortaba el paso no movió ni un músculo, manteniendo la distancia prudencial del principio. Una explosión cercana iluminó su rostro sólo unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes como para predecir mi destino.  
Su estatura, su color de cabello, su mirada atroz y...su mejilla izquierda. Sólo un monosílabo casi inaudible surgió de mis cuerdas vocales.  
--No.  
Ryoko me miró extrañada por mi reacción ante aquél ser.  
--¿Qué ocurre?  
--Batousai.  
--¿Quién¿Conoces a este tipo?  
No contesté en ningún momento, pero la expresión en mi rostro bastó para que ella se inquietara. Observó nuevamente a aquél muchacho y endureció aún más el semblante.  
Al ver a mi compañera se me paralizó el pecho. Yo sabía que estaba condenado y que mi muerte no tardaría en llegar, por eso vivía mis últimos momentos preparándome para el fin sin tristeza ni rencores. Pero ella tenía toda una vida por delante, muchos sentimientos que compartir, muchas sensaciones que vivir. No iba a permitir que nadie se las arrebatara.  
--Ryo...corre--dije, con una voz muy apagada.  
--¿De qué hablas?  
--No podrás derrotarlo.  
--Es sólo un chico.  
--No...no lo es...es un demonio.  
El tono desesperante de mis palabras perturbó su confianza, pero estaba seguro de que haría caso omiso de mi pedido. Ella no me dejaría en ese lugar para que fallezca, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y eso era lo que me afligía brutalmente.  
--No estoy jugando...por favor...huye--le dije, mientras estrujaba las mangas de su kimono--yo lo detendré.  
Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando frunció el ceño como nunca y apretó sus dientes. Me inundó una congoja profunda cuando adiviné lo que iba a llevar a cabo.  
--Dame sólo un momento.  
--¡No!  
Ryoko, sin importarle mis advertencias, me hizo a un lado y, sin más preámbulos, desenfundó sus armas. Obligada por el corto tiempo que le quedaba para salvarme la vida, a diferencia del combate preliminar, esta vez corrió hacia la posición de su enemigo para conectarle un golpe rápido y fulminante.  
Pero éste nunca llegó a destino. Batousai desenvainó a una velocidad increíble y con una ofensiva casi invisible a los ojos, penetró su espada en el pecho de ella hasta que la punta de la misma traspasó su espalda. Ni un sólo grito escapó de los labios de Ryoko.  
En ese momento sentí que mi alma se quebraba en pedazos, que la luz de mi vida me abandonaba y caía en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro y vacío. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles y mi rostro exhibió una expresión de horror, desesperanza y desconsuelo. Mi corazón no podía ni quería creer lo que mis sentidos le estaban informando. Sin saber como reaccionar, estallé en ira.  
--¡Maldito¡Sólo era..¡Tan sólo!  
No logré elaborar frases completas ni coherentes. Tanto dolor, impotencia e injusticia provocaron que fluyeran en mí las últimas energías que se encontraban en lo más recóndito de mi espíritu. Aquellas que surgen sólo cuando el descontrol de apodera de tu ser.  
--¡Batousai!  
Olvidé mis heridas, mi debilidad y mi inferior habilidad en el arte de esgrimir y acometí frenéticamente contra él.  
Nunca llegué siquiera a extraer en forma completa mi espada de la saya. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Batousai me propinó un firme golpe de esgrima que recorrió mi torso de derecha a izquierda desgarrando todo a su paso.  
Caí pesadamente muy cerca del cadáver de Ryoko. Tanto así que mis labios saborearon su tibia sangre derramada en el suelo.  
Alcé la vista y percibí las facciones de mi verdugo. Su mirada estaba extrañamente apagada y compungida. Observó el cuerpo de mi compañera largos instantes, luego el mío y pronunció acongojadamente una frase que jamás comprendí.  
--No otra vez.  
En ese momento, se escucharon sonidos de pasos que se acercaban en una calle transversal y Batousai acudió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían.  
Antes de que me llegara el turno de entregar mi alma al creador, eché un vistazo por última vez a quien yacía a mi lado. Miré sus ojos sin vida enfocados hacia ningún sitio y engendré, como una manera desesperada de mitigar mi pena, la esperanza de que quizá pudiera cumplirle finalmente la promesa que le hice. Quizás nos volveríamos a encontrar; pero no sería en este sector de la realidad, sino posiblemente en el mismo lugar en donde mi esposa y mis hijos aguardan por mí.  
Muy lejanamente percibí unas voces difíciles de distinguir, pero hubo una frase que la escuché perfectamente:  
"Okita, mejor déjamelo a mí"  
Enseguida capté de quién era ese tono de voz y una fugaz sensación de regocijo me invadió, como aquella que se tiene cuando cumples una misión o llevas a cabo una dulce venganza.  
"Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, asesino"  
Ése fue mi pensamiento final.  
Nuevamente mi sentido de la orientación falló, nuevamente las estrellas se manifestaron de forma borrosa, pero en esta ocasión ningún rostro triste obstaculizó mi visión.  
Una terrible punzada atacó mi pecho, y mi último aliento se confundió con el frío viento del sangriento Japón.


End file.
